New Life New Love
by Pororo Kim
Summary: [HIATUS]Calypso akhirnya terbebas dr Ogygia dan terdampar di Jeju.. bertemu dengan sosok dari masa lalunya dan juga orang yang menganggapnya sebagai kekasih.. lalu bagaimana dengan kutukan yang disebutkan Hermes waktu itu? / KAISOO, HUNSOO? KRISOO / GS / DL?DR! / Review please?


** New Life, New Love**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Calypso – Kyungsoo (girl)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kris Wu**

**Other cast :**

**Member EXO and other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy **

**Ratting : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. FF ini milik saya sepenuhnya, jika ada kesamaan tokoh dan lain sebagainya itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch (GS) | typo bertebaran | OOC | cerita pasaran |**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**No Pelagiat !**

**No Bash, please.!**

**.**

**.**

Calypso tak tahu harus merasakan apa saat ini. Senang karena akhirnya setelah 3000 tahun ia bisa terbebas dari hukumannya – tinggal di rumah tahanannya di Ogygia – atau sebaliknya. Merasa sesak dan sedih karena sebagai imbal balik dari kebebasannya itu ia harus keabadian dan kekuatannya.

Hal ini cukup tidak adil baginya tentu saja, kenapa para pemegang takdir itu tak pernah memberikan kebebasannya secara penuh. Apakah ia benar-benar bersalah.? Memberikan sedikit semangat dan dukungan untuk ayahnya yang ikut berperang, apakah itu sebuah kesalahan fatal.? Kenapa ia tidak pernah dibebaskan.?

Calypso tahu bahwa ia walaupun dia dihukum, dia adalah seorang tahanan rumah, para Dewa memang memperlakukannya baik. Setiap beberapa tahun sekali mereka akan berkunjung dan membawakan informasi mengenai dunia luar. Tapi yang membuatnya cukup menderita adalah hukuman yang menyangkut perasaannya, menyangkut takdirnya untuk selalu mencintai dan tersakiti oleh anak dari para Dewa yang membuatnya menjadi tahanan rumah itu.

Berkali-kali ia telah dipatahkan hatinya oleh Pahlawan yang berbeda, oleh lak-laki perkasa yang menjadi idaman wanita kala itu. Dia tidak bisa melawan itu tentu saja, tak akan pernah bisa. Seberapapun kuat ia berusaha untuk tidak mencintai dan membuat dirinya sakit hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya, para _Moirai_ tahu dan mereka tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Mereka bertindak tentu saja, mereka bahkan membuat hukuman itu semakin berat untuk dijalaninya.

Dan sekarang kesempatannya untuk terbebas dari semua itu terbuka lebar. Kutukan dan hukumannya akan dicabut jika ia memang berniat kehilangan keabadian dan ia bisa keluar dari Ogygia atau selamanya terkurung di pulau ini. Atau terjebak dalam kutukan para Moirai dan harus kembali merasakan perih dihatinya akibat dicampakkan oleh seorang Pahlawan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Begitulah pilihan yang ditawarkan oleh para Dewa kepadanya.

" Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu Calypso cantik.?" Seorang pria dengan pakaian larinya dan juga sepatu bersayapnya menatap gadis surai karamel itu dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan.

" Saya.." gadis surai karamel itu membalas tatapan pria itu, berharap sang pria mau memberinya sedikit petunjuk. Namun sayang, ia tidak mendapatkannya.

" Jika kau tidak bisa, tunggulah hingga fajar. Kau masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memikirkan segalanya. Aku akan kembali lagi saat fajar nanti." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria dengan pakaian larinya itu menghilang dengan diiringi sebuah cahaya terang seperti supernova yang bergerak menuju arah pantai dan akhirnya menghilang menuju dunia luar.

Sementara itu, sosok gadis dengan mata bulat dan surai karamel itu masih terdiam ditempatnya. Menatap kepergian sang Dewa Pengantar Pesan yang bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, sementara dirinya tidak sama sekali. Ingin rasanya bagi Calypso untuk pergi dan melihat dunia luar. Dia merasa iri pada para dewa yang bisa keluar masuk dunianya dan juga dunia manusia. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat di dunia, dan jatuh cinta dengan manusia.

Calypso sangat menginginkan hal itu, kecuali yang terakhir. Ia tidak ingin merasakan cinta lagi. Ia terlalu takut untuk kembali tersakiti. Ia berharap jika dirinya nanti keluar dari sini, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kemudian patah hati. Jangan sampai itu terjadi, ia benar-benar tidak menginginkannya.

Saat ini dia sudah mempunyai keputusannya, tapi sesuai dengan perkataan Hermes tadi, ia harus menunggu fajar untuk membuat keputusan finalnya. Seperti seorang dewa yang sempat berkata pada salah seorang Pahlawannya, ' _**Fajar adalah waktu yang bagus untuk membuat keputusan. Saat yang tepat untuk memulai dan menggantungkan harapan baru**_.'

**:: XOXO ::**

_**Jeju-do, Korea Selatan 23.05 KST**_

" Hei Albino.!" Seorang pemuda dengan kulit tan sexynya berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda yang mempunyai warna kulit berbeda jauh darinya. Sosok yang dipanggil 'albino' olehnya karena memang pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih, bukan putih susu seperti kebanyakan milik orang Korea pada umumnya tapi kulit putih pucat yang akan langsung memerah jika terkena panas sedikit saja.

Melihat pemuda albino itu tidak menyahutnya sama sekali dan malah asik memandangi sebuah figura, sang pemuda tan berinisiatif untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda albino itu sepenuhnya. Ia menyeringai tipis kemudian mendekati sosok pemuda yang lebih muda 3 bulan darinya itu dan merebut figura yang dipegangnya.

" Ckckck, ternyata kau belum bisa move on dari gadis ini.", ucap pemuda tan saat melihat foto orang dipigura perak itu. Memandang remeh sosok pemuda albino yang saat ini tengah menatapnya jengah, " Apa sih istimewanya gadis ini sehingga kau masih saja tergila-gila dengannya. Padahal dia sudah mati. Ckckck, dasar kau Sehun bodoh."

" Cih, kau tak tahu apa-apa Jong. Jadi diamlah." Pemuda albino yang bernama Sehun itu merebut kembali figura foto miliknya. Memandangi kembali foto itu dengan tatapan sendu, dan memuja. " Dia begitu istimewa Jong, dia berbeda dengan gadis lainya. Dan satu hal lagi Jong, dia belum meninggal. Dia hanya menghilang, dia pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya, aku yakin itu."

Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidur King size disampingnya dan meletakkan figura itu disana, bersama dengan sebuah foto lainnya. Fotonya bersama sosok pemuda tan – si Jong – serta seorang orang pemuda tingg bersurai hitam pekat dengan telinga perinya. Kemudian ia bergerak menuju balkon dan berdiri disana, memandangi suasana Jeju yang terlihat benar-benar indah menenangkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sementara si pemuda tan yang mempunyai nama lengkap Kim Jongin itu, ia hanya menghela napasnya sebentar kemudian menyusul sosok sahabatnya itu dan berdiri disampingnya. Menatap sosok sahabatnya yang kini tengah melamun tidak jelas dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. _Mungkinkah dia kembali mengingat gadis itu.?_

Jongin merutuki dirinya karena ia sempat berkata seperti itu tentang gadis dalam figura itu. Ia tahu betul bahwa sosok gadis itu sebenarnya adalah topik terlarang yang tidak boleh dibicarakan dengan Sehun, apalagi saat ia mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sudah meninggal. Karena bagi Sehun, gadisnya itu hanyalah menghilang untuk sementara dan ia akan kembali tak lama lagi, ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Sehun tidak perduli apa kata orang tentangnya, bahkan apa yang orang tua gadis itu katakan tentang putrinya yang sudah meninggal. Ia tidak menggubrisnya dan masih saja bersikeras bahwa gadis itu masih hidup. Sungguh keras kepala memang, tapi itulah sosok Sehun yang sebenarnya.

" Jung Ahjumma bilang haraboeji menyuruhmu untuk pulang. Ia menyuruhmu untuk sampai saat besok senja."

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat, " Berikan aku waktu dua hari lagi disini, katakan pada Haraboeji jika aku masih ingin disini."

" Yak.! Mana mungkin seperti itu, jika kau ingin disini lebih baik katakan sendiri pada kakek tua itu. Menyuruhku memberitahunya sama saja jika aku membongkar keberadaanku saat ini. Dasar bodoh.! Kau tahu sendiri kan jika aku sedang kabur."

" Ah, aku yakin jika Haraboeji sudah mengetahui dimana kau sekarang. Mengingat dia memasang CCTv di villa ini. Dia juga pasti sudah menduganya, ia pasti tahu kau akan kemari mengingat sebulan yang lalu ATM dan Balck Cardmu tidak bisa digunakan."

" Aish.. orang tua itu memang tahu segalanya.! Aku memang tidak akan bisa kabur begitu saja." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda tan itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan keluar. Meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang kini kembali memandangi lautan luas di depannya. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari sini secepat itu, ia masih ingin berada disini dan menikmati suasana pantai. Mengenang kembali saat-saat dimana ia bersama sosok gadisnya di pulau ini, di villa ini. Belum lagi fisrasatnya yang mengatakan jika dirinya akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok gadisnya itu di sini, di pulau ini tak berapa lama lagi. Dan ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu.

**:: XOXO ::**

" Kau memanggilku cukup cepat, apa kau sudah membuat keputusan.?" Sosok Dewa Pengantar Pesan itu tersenyum masam pada sosok Calypso yang tengah memainkan tunik putihnya sembari duduk mengahadap ke arah pantai.

" Ya Tuan Hermes, saya sudah membuat keputusan." jawabnya lirih namun masih terdengar sangat jelas oleh sosok pria itu. Sosok pria yang kini memakai setelan jas mahalnya berwarna putih, namun masih memakai sepatu bersayapnya yang terlihat sangat tidak sesuai dengan pakaiannya saat ini. " Saya akan memilih untuk bebas dan keluar dari pulau ini tuan."

Hermes menatap Calypso dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan sosok pria muda itu. Yang jelas saat ini ia merasa senang dengan keputusan yang diambil Calypso yang ia yakin akan membuat sosok gadis di depannya ini bahagia. Walaupun mungkin terisrat sedikit kesedihan dalam hatinya mengingat dia juga akan kehilangan keabadiannya jika Calypso sampai meninggalkan pulau ini. Tapi tak apa, itu sepadan dengan apa yang akan didapatannya nanti. Hidup bersama Calypso sebagai manusia biasa dan ia bisa mencintai sosok gadis mungil itu dengan bebas, tanpa halangan, tanpa batasan. Sebuah pertukaran sempurna yang saling menguntungkann.

" Kalau begitu pergilah ke pantaimu dan naiklah rakit tua yang kau buat dulu untuk membawa para Pahlawanmu pergi dari pulau ini. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

Calypso tersenyum kemudian ia menerima uluran tangan Hermes dan berjalan bersamanya menuju tepi pantai. Sesampainya di pantai, Hermes segera menahan Calypso yang hendak menaiki rakitnya. Memeluk gadis itu erat, kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan sendu. " Berhati-hatilah, dunia luar tidak sepenuhnya seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Banyak dari mereka adalah orang jahat. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Jadi tunggulah aku di sana, aku akan segera menemuimu. Walaupun mungkin aku tidak akan menemuimu dalam wujud seperti ini lagi."

Gadis dengan surai karamel dan mata bulatnya itu hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perkataan Hermes membuatnya harus berpikir cukup lama. Tentang dunia luar yang mungkin akan berbeda dari apa yang dipikirannya selama ini, dan juga tentang kehidupannya nanti. Apakah ia akan dilahirkan menjadi bayi lalu di asuh oleh orang, atau ia akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini dan tidak mengetahui apapun. Belum lagi perkataan Hermes yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya akan selalu berada disisinya, dan selalu membantunya. Itu cukup membuatnya berpikir berkali lipat dari sebelumnya. Pasalnya, seorang dewa tidak akan diijinkan untuk terus membantu manusia – dimana dia pada akhirnya akan berubah menjadi manusia biasa nantinya – kecuali jika dewa tersebut benar-benar tertarik dan menjadikan manusia itu sepenuhnya miliknya.

" Satu hal lagi, saat kau keluar dari Ogygia nanti, sebagian dari kenanganmu akan hilang dan juga masalah kutukan itu.. para Moirai tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, mereka..." belum sempat Hermes menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Calypso sudah membekap mulut pria muda itu dengan tangan kirinya, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Tak apa Tuan, bisa keluar dari pulau ini sudah cukup membuat saya senang. Untuk kutukan itu, saya tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya. Bukankah sudah selama ini saya bisa melewati itu semua. Jadi Tuan tidak perlu lagi khawatir tentang hal itu." Calypso tersenyum manis ke arah Hermes yang membuat pria muda itu sedikit pedih melihatnya.

" Kalau begitu pergilah. Katakan pada rakit itu untuk membawamu ke Korea Selatan. Aku akan menemuimu disana nantinya." Calypos mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati rakit tua dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atasnya." Dan Calypso, namamu adalah Kyungsoo. Wu Kyungsoo."

**:: XOXO ::**

Entah apa yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun yang tak pernah melakukan jogging seumur hidupnya, pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang teramat ia benci itu. Memakai celana trining hitam panjang yang dipadukan dengan kaos putih polos yang di rangkap dengan jaket kesebelasan MU berwarna merah dan memakai sepatu Nike putih miliknya lalu menyampirkan handuk putih kecil pada bahunya. Tak lupa ia juga memasang headphone sebagai pelengkapnya pagi itu. Kemudian ia keluar dari villa keluarganya itu saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.05 KST.

Sehun berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lingkungan villanya, kemudian berlanjut menyusuri pinggir pantai yang saat ini nampak begitu sepi. Tentu saja, ini masih sangat pagi, dan hanya sedikit orang yang melakukan hal sama sepertinya. Semantara sebagian besar orang seperti Jongin bergelung nyaman dalam selimut mereka yang hangat itu.

Setelah berlari sekitar tiga puluh menit lebih, Sehun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah bangku kayu di bawah sebatang pohon palm besar dipinggir pantai. Meluruskan kakinya agar otot-otot miliknya itu tidak mengalami kram dan membuatnya harus kembali memakai alat bantu jalan seperti lima tahun lalu, karena hal yang sama.

Setelah dirasa kakinya cukup lemas, Sehun mengambil smartphone putih miliknya dari dalam saku jaket merah Munya. Mengusap layar sentuh ponsel itu, kemudian bergerak mencari icon kamera. Ia berniat memotret matahari terbit yang sebentar lagi akan terlihat mengingat langit sudah mulai berwarna orange cerah saat ini.

Dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, Sehun mulai memotert saat-saat dimana matahari itu mulai terbit. Dua, tiga, hingga empat kali ia memotret dengan obyek yang sama. Namun pada yang kelima kalinya, saat Sehun berniat memencet tombol kamera itu, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada dalam obyeknya itu terlihat. Sesosok manusia, ah sosok gadis lebih tepatnya dengan surai sepinggang berdiri dengan background matahari terbit dibelakangnya. Sungguh suatu hal yang cukup aneh bagi Sehun mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu ia tidak melihat sosok gadis itu di tempatnya.

Karena penasaran Sehun pun berjalan mendekati sosok itu, dekat dan akhirnya semakin dekat sehingga Sehun bisa melihat gadis itu cukup jelas. Sosok gadis itu menurut Sehun mempunyai tinggi kira-kira 165 cm, dengan tubuh mungilnya yang indah. Rambutnya berwarna coklat karamel yang indah, dengan sedikit begelombang pada bagan ujungnya. Sehun semakin menajamkan pengelihatannya, sosok gadis itu berpakaian aneh. Entahlah, ia belum pernah melihat pakaian seperti itu sebelumnya. Belum pernah sama sekali. Sehun bisa melihat jika pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan seperti gaun pesta pada umunya. Gaun tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut, dan hiasan menggunakan daun pita emas yang diikat di pinggang belakang setelah disilang di depan dada. Sungguh, Sehun belum pernah melihat gaun secantik itu sebelumnya.

Detik berikutnya, entah kenapa gadis itu terkulai lemas dan segera terduduk di atas pasir pantai. Memegangi kepalanya seolah dirinya sedang mengalami sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan menelisik, berusaha mencari jawaban dimana dia sekarang berada. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun tak bisa. Kakinya yang tak beralas apapun rupanya terlalu lemas untuk menyangga tubuhnya hingga membuatnya nyaris terjerembab.

Sehun dengan cekatan berlari dan menahan tubuh gadis itu. Posisi Sehun saat ini berada dibelakang sang gadis dengan menahan pinggangnya, yang seolah seperti memeluk gadis itu.

Keduanya saling berpandangan selama sesaat. Sehun begitu terperanjat saat ia melihat wajah gadis itu. Dengan mata bulat, hidung bengir, pipi cukup tembam, dan bibir heartshapnya mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok gadis yang selama ini ia nantikan. Hampir semua hal yang ada pada tubuh gadis itu begitu mirip dengan sosok gadisnya, sosok gadis yang sangat dicintai dan ia rindukan.

Sementara gadis itu, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya. Mata bulat beningnya menatap mata elang milik Sehun selama beberapa detik. Hanya beberapa detik, karena dalam hitungan detik berikutnya mata bening itu terpejam diiringi dengan senyuman tipis dari sang gadis.

Melihat hal itu, tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal menuju villa miliknya. Memandangi wajah mungil gadis itu disepanjang perjalanan, dan tak hentinya mengucap syukur atas pertemuan 'terencana' Tuhan ini.

" Aku tahu jika kau akan kembali chagiya, aku merindukanmu." Sehun mengecup kening gadis itu singkat kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju villa milik keluarganya.

**:: XOXO ::**

Pemuda tan itu jelas terganggu tidurnya. Bayangkan saja, seseorang menendang pintu depan villa yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya hingga membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget dan terbangun. Itu jelas pelanggaran hak asasinya untuk mendapatkan privasi, terlebih masalah tidurnya yang terganggu.

Turun dari ranjang dengan menggeram kesal, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi-gigi putihnya dengan malas. Merasa tidak cukup, Jongin melepaskan kaos putih yang melekat ketat ditubuh sexynya, kemudian mengguyur seluruh badannya dengan air.

Setelahnya ia segera berpakaian dan menuju ruang makan untuk mencari makanan, jujur saja ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat suka makan. Bergerak cepat menuju ruang makan, ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari jika kamar di sebelah kamarnya itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan seorang pemuda tengah membaringkan seseorang diranjangnya dengan gerakan pelan.

" Aish, seharusnya kemarin aku membeli isi kulkas. Aku menyesal kemarin tidak membeli apapun." Pemuda tan itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kamar dengan cat biru muda yang kini terbuka, " Oi, Albino.. kau harus menelpon seseorang untuk membeli bahan makanan."

Tidak ada jawaban tentu saja, bukankah tadi sudah kubilang jika pemilik kamar di sebelah pemuda tan itu sedang membaringkan seseorang diranjangnya. Mungkin saja mereka kini sedang melakukan sesuatu, atau pemuda itu yang melakukan sesuatu.

Berdecih kesal, akhirnya pemuda tan itu berjalan menuju kamar bercat biru disamping kamarnya. Tapi sebelum ia memasuki kamar, sosok pemuda albino dengan pakaian larinya keluar dan menatap sosok pemuda tan dihadapannya. " Bisakah kau tidak berisik, _kekasihku_ sedang tidur saat ini."

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat sang pemuda tan membelalak lebar. _Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.? Kekasih, apa dia sudah gila. Bukankah Sooryung sudah lama mati.? _pikirnya dalam hati. Kemudian pemuda tan itu melongok kedalam kamar, memang benar jika disana ada seorang gadis sedang terbaring diatas ranjang, dengan selimut yang membungkus hingga dadanya.

" Aku akan ke menyuruh Jung ahjumma untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kau tenang saja. Oh ya, aku juga sudah bilang pada Haraboeji, dia mengijinkanku untuk tinggal, tapi kau tetap harus pergi ke Seoul sore nanti. Ia ingin bicara serius denganmu." Pemuda albino itu segera pergi menuju dapur, entah untuk apa. Meninggalkan sosok pemuda tan yang kini menggerutu kesal dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh kakeknya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun belum sampai dua langkah, ia berhenti dan bergerak memasuki kamar sepupunya itu. Berniat untuk melihat lebih jauh gadis yang menurut sepupunya itu 'kekasihnya' itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat sosok gadis dihadapannya kini. Seperti yang dikatakan sepupunya tadi, dia mungkin saja adalah kekasih sepupunya. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat mirip. Dengan bibir heartshape, hidung bengir, dan pipi yang sedikit gembul. Gadis itu memang terlihat sangat mirip dengan sosok gadis yang terdapat dalam figura milik Sehun itu. Sekilas mereka mungkin akan dikatakan orang yang sama, jika saja ada sedikit perbedaan kecil dalam diri mereka.

Sebuah tanda lahir yang berada di perpotongan leher gadis yang tengah berbaring itu adalah pembedanya. Tidak akan ada yang melihat atau menyadari perbedaan itu memang tapi, Jongin yang nyatanya adalah seorang yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti ahli mata-mata ataupun penyelidik mampu mengetahui hal itu. Hanya Jonginlah yang sementara mengetahuinya, dan ia berniat untuk memberitahukannya pada Sehun secepat mungkin.

Jongin segera beranjak dari ranjang itu dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk menemui Sehun. belum sempat melewati pintu kamar, Jongin sudah bertabrakan dengan sosok Sehun yang tak menyadari keberadaan Jongin karena sedang asik memainkan ponselnya.

" Ish, kau ini kenapa huh.? Seperti melihat hantu saja." Sehun berucap setelah ia membenarkan posisinya yang tadinya terduduk akibat tertabrak Jongin dan menatap pemuda tan itu dengan malas.

" Ah, kau disini rupanya. Aku baru akan memberitahumu satu hal, dan itu sangat penting. Sebenarnya gadis itu..." jongin mengentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat Sehun menyuruhnya berhenti dan mendekatkan smartphone putih miliknya ke telinga kananya.

" Yeoboseo.."

" ..."

" Ye, aku akan memberitahukannya. Haraboeji tenang saja,"

" ..."

" Ne," pip

Sehun memutuskan sambungannya dan menatap Jongin dengan serius. " Haraboeji memintamu pulang sekarang, beliau sudah mengirimkan helikopter untuk membawamu ke bandara dan juga sudah menyiapkan jet pribadi di sana. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu Jong, pulanglah sekarang. Kau hanya diberi waktu 20 menit untuk berkemas sebelum helikopter itu sampai disini."

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna mendengar itu semua. Sebegitu besarkah keinginan kakeknya itu untuk menemuinya sampai-sampai ia harus mengirimkan helikopter dan menyiapkan jet pribadi. Oh astaga, kenapa lagi sekarang. Firasat Jongin benar-benar buruk saat ini, ia takut jika pertemuan pertamannya dengan sang kakek selama lebih dari tiga bulan ini akan berujung menjadi kiamat baginya. Oh tidak, Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia masih ingin hidup senang di sini.

" Oh ya Jong.. tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang kekasihku.?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, Jongin justru langsung keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menuju kamarnya. Ah entahlah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda tan itu saat ini. Yang jelas rasa takut tengah menghantuinya saat ini.

**:: XOXO ::**

Duduk diam dalam kursi jet pribadi milik kakeknya itu, Jongin memikirkan semua hal yang mengganggunya saat ini. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti setelah ia bertemu dengan kakeknya nanti. Ah, Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti, ia pasti benar-benar akan dicincang habis-habisan oleh kakek tua itu nantinya.

Kabur dari mansion hanya karena tidak diberikan Ferrari Spider 458 adalah hal kekanakan yang telah dilakukannya. Yeah, walaupun tindakannya itu bukan tanpa dasar. Bayangkan saja jika saudaramu mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun berupa Mercedes Mc Laren yang saat itu masih limite edisen sedangkan kau hanya mendapatkan hadiah berupa Laptop Apple keluaran terbaru serta perangkatnya dan juga SLR yang harganya tidak seberapa. Tentu saja Jongin merasa dirinya tidak diperlakukan tidak adil disini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari manison keluarga Kim itu.

Ah, belum lagi kilasan gambar sesosok gadis cantik yang tengah berbaring di ranjang Sehun tadi. Pikiran Jongin langsung mengelana jauh dan mulai berpikir beberapa kemungkinan mengapa gadis itu bisa sama persis seperti kekasih Sehun itu.? lalu kenapa bayangannya akan gadis itu tak bisa hilang. Jongin terus saja membayangkan bagaimana jika gadis itu bangun, dan kemudian tersenyum padanya. Jongin merasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan, ah.. Jongin merasa iri dengan Sehun, bukan hanya saat ini tapi sejak dulu. Sehun memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, ayah dan ibunya menyayanginya, ditambah lagi dengan sang kakek yang begitu memanjakannya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa pemuda albino itu memiliki seorang kekasih juga menambah poin keiriannya pada Sehun. ah, mungkin Tuhan memang tidak pernah adil pada pemuda tan itu.

Saat umurnya baru mencapai 6 tahun, kedua orang tuanya terlibat kecelakaan dimana hanya dirinya yang selamat dalam insiden itu. Sang kakek yang dulunya sangat menyayanginya karena statusnya sebagai cucu pertama dari anak sulungnya membuatnya berlimpah kasih sayang. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan sang kakek berubah sangat dingin padanya bahkan cenderung membencinya.

Ah, mengingat itu membuat Jongin teriris sakit. Jujur saja, Jongin ingin sekali menempati posisi pemuda albino yang menjadi sepupunya itu. " Kau memang selalu beruntung Hun.. bahkan dalam urusan cinta dan wanita."

Jongin membuang napasnya kasar dan menatap gumpalan awan melalui jendela kecil dalam jet itu. " Sooryung..? Benarkah itu kau.? Apa kau benar-benar kembali.?" Tak terasa mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca, ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis, " kembali untuk Sehun.?"

**:: XOXO ::**

Pria muda itu segera merubah penampilannya menjadi pemuda berumur 18 tahun begitu ia melewati gerbang lengkung berwarna emas itu. Langkah kakinya sengaja di percepat karena ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sang ayah dan mengutarakan niatannya untuk tinggal di Bumi.

Pemuda itu segera membungkuk hormat begitu ia sampai di sebuah ruangan raksasa dan mendapati sosok pria tampan berumur sekitar 40-an dengan janggut putih dan tangan kekarnya memberi makan elang perak di bahu kirinya. " Ayah.."

" Kau sangat gegabah Hermes. Kau tahu jika itu akan fatal akibatnya." Pria itu menjawab sapaan dari sang pemuda. Bukan hanya sapaan saja tapi juga segenap pikiran yang melintas dibenak pemuda yang dipanggil Hermes tadi.

" Aku mencintainya.. ini kesempatanku untuk bersamanya, kumohon Ayah." Pinta pemuda itu yang saat ini tengah berlutut.

" Kau yakin dengan konsekuensinya.? Kau akan kehilangan keabadian, kekuatan dan juga sebagian dari ingatnmu. Kau tahu itu.!" pria itu berbalik dan menatap sosok putranya yang tengah berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya itu.

Pria itu –Zeus – sebenarnya tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, suatu saat nanti jika cinta putranya untuk Calypso begitu besar dan ada kemungkinan Calypso di bebaskan maka putranya itu tak tanggung-tanggung untuk meninggalkan keabadiannya dan memilih hidup bersama gadis itu. ah, putra Zeuz itu memang telah benar-benar dibutakan oleh cinta rupanya.

" Ayah, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi tolong biarkan aku hidup bersama dengannya. biarkan kami hidup bahagia dan saling menyayangi."

" Kalau begitu pergilah ke sungai Lehte, berendamlah disana dan aku akan segera mengirimu ke Bumi setelah aura kedewaanmu pudar. Dan ingat satu hal Hermes, jangan pernah kau menyesali keputusanmu ini. Takdirmu pun bahkan sudah dibuat sebelum kau membuat keputusan itu. Para Morai sudah menggambarkannya secara jelas, dan ketahuilah Hermes kisahmu akan rumit setelah ini.."

" Aku akan menerimanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan aku bisa bersamanya. Jadi biarkan aku tinggal di bumi bersamanya. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir tentang diriku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Janjinya, pemuda itu telah berdiri kali ini dan ia menujukkan kepalan tangannya pada langit seolah ia sedang membuat janji pada pemilik alam semesta ini.

" Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu. Pergi dan tinggalah di bumi, tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengemis untuk kembali ke Olympus. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

" Ya, Ayah,.. aku mengerti."

Kemudian pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menghilang di detik berikutnya. Ia akan mengunjungi Lehte dan berendam disana sebelum akhirnya ia akan diturunkan ke Bumi dan hidup bersama gadis yang dicintainya itu. ah, membayangkannya saja pemuda itu sudah senang bukan main. Ini adalah impiannya sejak dulu, sejak 3000 tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya saat ia mengadakan kunjungan kerja untuk yang pertama kalinya ke Ogygia dan bertemu dengan Calypso.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis itu dan ia selalu berniat membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Walaupun pasti akan sangat sulit dilakukannya mengingat bahwa takdir gadis itu tak berakhir bahagia sebelumnya. Tapi pemuda itu yakin, mulai saat ini dirinya akan membuat gadis itu tertawa dan tersenyum setiap hari. Melindungi dan terus mencintainya sampai keabadiannya di bumi hilang dan ia pergi ke Elysium bersama pujaan hatinya itu.

" Tunggu aku Kyungsoo, tunggu aku.", ucap pemuda itu sebelum menceburkan dirinya dalam aliran sungai Lethe dan menghilangkan aura dewanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Delete.?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ohoho, saya kembali dengan membawa ff absurd lagi. Haha, ff ini sebenernya hanya selingan semata karena sebentar lagi Love in the Palace akan segera tamaat. Tapi maaf karena chapter 8 B nya belum sempat aku publish, masih dalam proses soalnya. Mungkin akan aku update hari minggu/senin nanti karena jadwal les sudah mulai menanti.**

**Oh ya, bagi yang belum tahu 'Morai' itu apa aku akan menjelaskan sedikit. 'morai' itu adalah para pemegang takdir, mengambil wujud nenek tua keriput, terdiri dari tiga orang diamana seorang yang berada ditengah membawa gunting emas sedangkan yang lainnya akan membawa benang kehidupan. Untuk Calypso sendiri, dia sebenernya adalah salah seorang putri dari bangsa titan yang bernama Atlas, itu loh yang menyangga Bumi di pundaknya.**

**.**

**.**

**Kayaknya cuma itu aja, aku gak berharap ini dapat respon baik si. Orang aku juga agak pesimis waktu mau publish ff ini. tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa sedikit meninggalkan jejak pd kolom review untuk ff jelek ini.**

**.**

**Hehe,**

**Mind to Review.?**


End file.
